Perfidy
by Fajki
Summary: To survive this life of cruelness and perfidy, Naruto must utilise everything he has to endure and live.


**Perfidy**

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness surrounded me, encompassing me in sluggishness, I felt like I could move, but my body didn't react to me, like I had none. I heard a voice, it was deep and masculine, most likely a man, a gravely substance sustained in it, yet it was soothing. "Do not fret child,", he said "You have been given a gift, one that will help you endure your life of perfidy and cruelness. I hope you use it well, - _**BZZT, BZZT, BZZT!**_ " his voice was cut off by an incessant high-pitched ringing.

I opened my eyes to find the source of annoyance, it was that god damn _alarm clock_ , my mortal enemy, my family does not understand our hatred of one another, but one day I will get them to understand, understand the monster's pure evil. After putting on my clothes and walked down my stairs to be greeted by my two big sisters and mother.

"Good morning Naruto!" my sisters exclaimed in unison,

"Mornin' Naru" my mother greeted tiredly, she not really a morning person,

"Good morning" I said, before sitting down to a plate of buttered toast waiting expectantly for me.

"Guess what today it is Naruto!" Mito asked after turning around, her crimson hair following behind, knowing in her baby blue eyes,

I sigh and ask, "What?"

"Guess!" she replied, standing strong,

I breath out my nose in annoyance, "We all become the Hokage?" I asked,

"No silly, try again!" a goofy smile on her face, in the corner of my eye, I saw Yuki roll her crimson eyes at me,

"We're leaving Konoha to live in a fishing village?" it's too early for this,

"Nup, try again!"

"We're going to join a criminal organization?"

"As cool as that would be, no!"

"I give up, what is it?" I gave up, getting bored with the little game

"Fine, you're always such a party pooper" she pouted slightly, "Today we're getting trained!" losing the pout and replacing it with an air punch. I deadpanned at her, already knowing from her and Yuik's pure excitement the night before.

"And?"

"What do you mean and!" Mito yelled at me. I shrugged and went back to ignoring my cold toast.

"Shhhh, mummy needs some quiet, alright guys?" Kushina said while rubbing her temples.

 **00000**

"Alright guys, as you already know, today is the today you're going to learn how to use your chakra!" Kushina said, "now, we have been doing physical training for the past few months, and if you haven't noticed you might've hit a wall-"

"Not me Mum!" Mito bragged happily,

"Don't interrupt me!" she yelled and hit Mito over the head, creating an expected,

"Ow!"

"Now Naruto and Yuki, you two might've hit a wall, but chakra will help you increase your physical strength!" she explained, I nodded while Yuki yelled out,

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's get on with it! Now this part shouldn't be too difficult. Do you three remember the lotus position I showed you?" The three nodded, "alright, now get into that," Kushina said, before snorting at how stupid her kids looked in the lotus position, knowing there was no need for it. "Alright, now close your eyes, and clear any thoughts from your head. After that, I want you to look deep within yourself, you should feel a warmth, follow this warmth and it will lead you to a flame, when you see the flame, grab it!"

' _It can't be that easy, can it?_ ' I thought to myself, before getting a hard than neeeded bump on the head,

"Focus on not focusing!" Kushina ordered, fist in raised and flames in her eyes.

I closed my eyes and cleared all thoughts from my head, it was harder than I thought, I would usually think of so many thoughts of once, from; _'What's the flame mum is talking about?'_ , " _How's Mito and Yuki doing"_ and most importantly, _'What's for dinner?'_ so many, sometimes it was hard to keep things in my head when I'm not putting my full attention on them.

It took me a while, but I managed to make my mind blank and after a while of waiting and torturous mind blanking, I felt something that seemed like heat, as I followed the feeling I found myself losing my senses, it first started with my taste, then my touch, my smell, hearing and finally my sight. It was strange not being able to see anything, there wasn't even black, it was simply, _blank_.

When I felt like I gained back my sense, I opened my eyes to see a clearing in a forest, surrounded by pines, the ground caked in snow and a distinct chill in the air, it was strange, my body told me it was cold, the signature signs, a chattering of the teeth and wanting to rub your hands together, yet I didn't feel cold, almost as if my body and mind weren't in sync.

"What's going on?" I whispered to myself, "Where am I?" I wasn't expecting a deep, malevolent voice to answer my question,

"You are within your mind" it spoke, masculine yet androgynous. I looked around, failing at finding the person speaking to me.

"Who are you!" I yelled out to the unknown voice, "Where are you!"

"I am a friend," it replied, "someone that will help you, follow my voice and it will lead you to me, now walk out of the clearing and into the forest-" Even though I was skeptical as to whether or not I should trust this voice, I followed its voice and directions, as I found myself deeper and deeper within the forest, I noticed the trees were changing, from pines to oaks, what was strange was that their leaves, they were constantly changing colour and moving around, almost as if they were trying to show me something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Soon, I found they were forming moving images, showing memories of my past. One tree would show my sister Mito leading me into a sewer after she pulled an unnecessarily bad prank, and another of me reading a book in my room that I shared with my sisters.

As I looked on the trees and my memories, they began to show deeper and darker secrets of mine, like taking sweets that were Yuki's, then blaming it on her, and another showing a crime I had committed,

 _At four years old, my father had just left me in his office while going to the bathroom, what was unusual was the amount of time he was taking, my mother had told me that morning that dad was a little backed up and when he went to the little boy's room as she called it that it would take a while._

 _Usually I wouldn't be so bored when my parents went to do something, as I would watch Mito and Yuki play their usual game of, 'Let's see who can cause the most noise possible by arguing', unfortunately my mother had decided that me and my father should have 'Father and son bonding time', like the scatter brain my mother is, she forgot that her husband was the Hokage and couldn't waste time by bonding with his son at work, so Minato mostly showed me the most efficient way to, as the great and powerful Hokage said, '_ Skimp out on this god damn paperwork' _, and skimp he did._

 _Before he had left dad had closed a file on his desk, not putting it away while rushing out the door. As they, curiosity killed the cat, I slowly slinked my way up to the chair, knowing I could say that I wanted to sit in the Hokage's chair if he came back in. My hand inched towards the file containing the words '_ **CLASSIFIED'** _, in large, bold, red letters. Reaching the edge of the page I opened the file hesitantly to find an image of an old man with short black hair and bandages covering his right eye, his name was Danzo Shimura, he was the head of an organization called ROOT, the secret organization behind Konoha. I saw a piece of information saying that he had created a binding seal that could paralyze a person, I was about to read Danzo's interrogation techniques before he heard footsteps coming from the hallway leading to the office. I quickly closed the file and sat back in my original place, dad never knowing I had learned who Danzo Shimura was_ _._

I had no idea how this forest knew about all of this, instead focusing on the voice's directions, "you have almost reached the end child, keep walking and you will end up at your destination" it said. When I reached my destination, I saw a small white flame. As I walked towards the flame I saw my sisters together in a sewer in front of a giant fox with nine tails swishing around it, its face was that of a fox, but somehow is showed a mixture of human emotions, hatred and anger, but strangely anguish and melancholy, even looking at it made me take a small breath from shock, not being able to handle its intense pressure through the fire-screen, and my _sisters_ where speaking to it in the flesh. "What is that?" I asked, curiosity and fear mixing together

" _That,_ is, I, the _Kyuubi_ " the voice said, anger dripping from his words, I put my head down in embarrassment, "Do not fret, everyone reacts like that", empathy took a hold of me and I felt horrible for the creature "Look into the fire", As I did, I saw my sisters turning around along with the point of view, showing a massive bonfire of _pure_ orange fire, licking at the air in all of its uniform glory,

"What is that?" I asked,

"It is chakra" the fox informed, "and your sisters seem to have great reserves of it."

"Then is the white fire my chakra?"

"No, it is _our_ chakra, _this_ is your chakra" as he spoke, I saw the fire slowly dying down to that of a match, with it becoming bluer as it declined, "that is your chakra. The reason why your chakra is so small is due to your chakra's base substance, your chakra mainly consists of Yin chakra, or chakra of the mind. Your sister's base chakra is called Yang, chakra of the body" he informed, "You and your siblings' chakra has been diluted by that of a human's Yin and Yang, corrupting your mental capacity, if you take my power you can enhance your Yin's strength. Now, grab our chakra and become powerful!" he cried out, his voice echoing in the forest in enthusiasm as the tiny flame grew once again into the size of a campfire.

Suddenly I felt a heat coursing through me, starting at my feet, before reaching my legs, my torso and finally my head, covering me in its warmth. It felt uncomfortable, yet familiar, like a person you've known your entire life, but have never really bonded with, when the feeling started to stop, I felt an alien feeling raced through my feet, much stronger than the warmth and taking the same route. As it reached my eyes, pain coursed through my body, causing me to fall over, my arms gripping at my body, and when it reached my head, the pain almost increased twofold. I glanced at the now decreasing flame, the feed from the sewer still on, I saw my sisters on the ground as well, looking at me in shared pain as the bonfire behind them lowered at hasty rate, that was the last thing before I blacked out.

 **00000**

As I opened my eyes, I instantly closed them from sheer visual input, slowly I opened them to get accustomed to my surroundings, not just from the sun, but the _colour_ that surrounded everything. What was strange was its varying differences in intensity and colour from one object to another, the trees and grass were more green than blue.

"What's going on?" I asked myself,

"I should be asking you that!" My mother scolded me, before stepping into my line of sight "You blacked out!" her aura flashed for a second, it felt like it was trying to tell me something, like how it was trying to be menacing and stern, but was too concerned and loving for it.

I struggled to remember what happened, the only thing I could remember was Mito and Yuki lying on the ground in a sewer,

"Where's Yuki and Mito?" I asked suddenly in concern,

"There still meditating, why are you asking" she said, I mumbled a 'no reason', before looking around, to find my sisters sitting next to each other, there blue aura slowly being replaced ( _corrupted?)_ with an orange one.

"Congratulations with unlocking your chakra Naru-kun! I knew you would be the first one to do it!", my mother said excitedly, before mumbling something about owing money to Minato

"How'd you know?" I asked,

"Can't you feel it, something inside of you that wasn't there before?" As soon as she said it, I did fell something different, like a liquid was coursing through me, it was like I had felt it before… Suddenly an influx if memories started to flow in. I remembered the forest, the trees and the fire, but most importantly, _the voice_.

"Yeah, I can, it feels kind of weird" I answered,

"Don't worry, you'll get used to- "as Kushina was talking, she was cut off by Yuki,

"I did it!" she cried out,

"Congratulations swe-" Kushina was cut off again,

"I did it!" Mito cried out,

"Congratulations both of you!" Kushina congratulated,

"Haha, I unlocked my chakra before you!" Yuki gloated,

"Yeah, well I bet that's because I have loads more and its better…" As Mito countered, her voice slowly dropped off. The sisters then looked at each other in knowing, ' _Do they remember what happened?'_ I thought to myself, fortunately, then noticing their aura, it wasn't like our mother's which was a bright beacon of blue against the cyan of nature, it was a bright orange, like the Yang chakra that voice showed me, during my thoughts, my mother said,

"Well with all your hard work, I think it's time we go get some ramen! I bet you're starved" as she spoke, her stomach rumbled in annoyance. My siblings and I couldn't believe her.

 **00000**

I hated my mother sometimes, mostly because she forced us to have a set time for reading, we tried to reason with her, ' _we'll read when we want to, and if you make us read, we'll read less!_ ', unfortunately she would always answer, ' _this pain is a tradition passed among the Uzumaki_ ', I had read about the Uzumaki, there was no tradition that made Uzumakis read.

Most of the time I would actually read the material that our mother brought in, while Mito and Yuki would just sneak in a comic book, put it in the book and pretend they were reading about the third daimyo when they really in the world of _The Super Ninja_ _._

After we had eaten at Ichiraku Ramen, which had been declare a unanimous vote, even though I swore I saw Yuki and I vote for barbeque, I had decided to read a book named, _"The Art of the Monster_ " it was about _Genjutsu_ , a ninja art that was created around Yin chakra and the mind. It worked by exploiting the mind using chakra by injecting chakra into a person's brain and can manipulate their senses, seemingly innocent enough, at least compared to the other ninja arts, like _Kenjutsu,_ in which one can literally cut others in half, but the book begged to differ at the skills usefulness. It stated you can create horrible images in an enemies' head, and if skilled enough, you can manipulate them enough to the point where person's senses are all being fooled by a singular _Genjutsu_. But this was incredible difficult to accomplish, with most masters being able to incorporate four at a time at their peak performance. This why the Uchiha were so powerful, their _Sharigan,_ could instantly put a person in a _Genjutsu_ that utilized three senses from genetics alone.

As I was reading, I saw Mito looking at me with curiosity, my younger brother instincts knowing she was going to do something annoying, "Is that book about _Genjutsu_ Naru-chan?" she asked teasingly, the pet name I hate more than anything in the world, (other than that damn alarm clock) rolling from her tongue, "Gai-sensei said that the best skill was _Taijutsu,_ because not only did it train your body, but your mind in the process, then something about you, you don't do anything physical with _Genjutsu._ "

Yuki begged to differ, " _Taijutsu_ sucks! Kakashi-sensei said that _Taijutsu_ was important to good health and all, but it doesn't compare to _Ninjutsu_!"

"Yeah, well _Taijutsu_ takes real skill! You only have to make hand movements for _Ninjutsu_!" Mito argued back,

"With _Taijutsu_ , all you do is just do fancy moves that don't take long to learn, _Ninjutsu_ you have to have the born talent to master it, you're just an idiot that won't be able to do any _Ninjutsu_!" Yuki yelled,

"You're just mad that you won't be able to do any _Taijutsu_ ever, 'cause you're an idiot!" Mito yelled back, before Yuki started doing hand seals then breathed out a small torrent of air, causing Mito's comic book to fly out of her book. Mito stood up with anger and jumped at Yuki, causing both to fall to the ground while fighting with each other.

It was quite annoying, even though we were all six, with Mito and Yuki being nine months older, my sisters already had private tutors, said tutors being Kakashi Hatake and Gai Might. Unfortunately, those two people were eternal rivals (as one sided as it was), their rivalry was passed onto their students, and having two siblings be _eternal_ rivals did not bode well for anyone, especially if those siblings are twins that are made to do everything together.

I blocked out the noise of their incessant fighting and went back to my book. It had long passed the explanation of what _Genjutsu_ , now talking about its practical uses, for example, using it to disguise something or someone as something else and hiding visuals and audio from a person. While all of those were useful, they were a very basic use of _Genjutsu_ , the most nefarious and difficult thing that you could do with _Genjutsu_ is to completely break a person from inside the mind, you could make them see their worst fears, cause them incredible pain or make them kill their allies, the possibilities were endless.

As intriguing as this was, I knew it was worthless to learn it, as an Uzumaki we naturally had large chakra reserves and low chakra control, which _Genjutsu_ required as a base skill. I would most likely have to stick to a more physical skill, such as _Ninjutsu_ or _Kenjutsu_ , or something that required lots of chakra, like _Fuinjutsu_ , the Uzumaki were extremely proficient in those areas.

Though the voice did say something about me having a lot of Yin chakra…

 **00000**

 **This isn't going to be a Naruto gets neglected by his family for no reason story, then he becomes extremely overpowered for inexplicable reasons. I'm going to have Naruto be liked by his family.**

 **Also Naruto isn't going to be the** Nii-san **, that his sister loves but not his brother, he's going to be the youngest, with his two older sisters lording over him.**

 **Please bear with my bad writing, I'm doing this to get better with my abilities.**

 **Peace**


End file.
